Medusa
This Article is for Medusa. For 4 , see Medusa (Lancer). For 4 , see Gorgon. |voicea = Asakawa Yuu |illus = Takeuchi Takashi |class = RiderSilver |atk = 1,337/7,200 |hp = 1,608/8,937 |gatk=9,744 |ghp=12,117 |stars = 3 |cost = 7 |cc = QQAAB |id = 23 |attribute = Earth |qhits = 2 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 35% |starabsorption = 194 |stargeneration = 9% |npchargeatk = 0.58% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Chaotic・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. |img3 = riding |name3 = Riding |rank3 = A+ |effect3 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. |img4 = Divinity |name4 = Divinity |rank4 = E- |effect4 = Increases own damage by 95. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Increases party's critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Rank 'A+'= Reduces their critical attack chance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's critical star generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Star Rate + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |13}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |7}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |7}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |13}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |5}} |82 = |13}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on 8M Downloads Campaign, 1 February 2017 Update. Images Saint Graphs= medusa1.png|Stage 1 medusa2.png|Stage 2 medusa3.png|Stage 3 medusa4.png|Stage 4 Medusaaf.png|April Fool Rider01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= medusaicon.png|Stage 1 MedusaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MedusaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MedusaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 MedusaGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) MedusaStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) MedusaStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) MedusaFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S023 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S023 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S023 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= MedusaRiderNew_Sprite1.png|Stage 1 MedusaRiderNew_Sprite2.png|Stage 2 MedusaRiderNew_Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S023 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S023 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S023 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo023.png|NP Logo MedusaRider Sprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) MedusaRider Sprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) MedusaRider Sprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Medusa_skill.png|Skill Pose Medusa_np.png|NP Pose Medusa_horse.png|Bellerophon |-| Expression Sheets= Medusa 1.png|Stage 1 Medusa 2.png|Stage 2 Medusa 3.png|Stage 3 Maidusa.png|Maid (GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin Story) Medusa Costume.png|Homurahara Academy Uniform (Parvati's Trial Quest Story) |-| Craft Essences= GUDAGUDA_Poster_Girl.png|GUDAGUDA Poster Girl Brand.png|Brand Chocolate (Valentine CE) 229.png|All Three Forms 277.png|Leisurely Strolling Belle_of_Society.png|Belle of Society Portrait_CE_0668.png|Traces of Dreams CE670.png|Heroic Spirit Costume: Medusa CE805.png|Fang-Sharpening Shadow Blade CE806.png|Miss Sailor in White Uniform CE864.png|Singularity F CE941.png|Proof of Quickest CE1029.png|An Army Marches On Its Stomach |-| Others= MedusaArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) MedusaArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Medusa 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 Medusa 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extella Category:Greek Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:Fuyuki